gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Wave
Wave is demigod of the future, portals, and strength. Appearance In his normal form he's about 7 feet tall, has dark black hair, blue eyes, and a couple muscles that show. He normally doesn't wear a shirt, he has jeans, green lined shoes, and a six pack. He has handsome features, like how his hair stays like a small mess, but has some perfect parts. He has pale brown skin. In his creature form he has yellow freckles, blue ears and a tail, and all the same from there. In his largest form, he's about 25 feet tall, being the son of Hurricane, and all. He has steel horns, changing green eyes, bluish-green hair. He is very muscular, somehow he wears the same clothes, his ears are white-tipped, and he has blue symbols on his arm, signifying his nature for outdoors. Personality Wave is nice, shy, funny, immediate when needed, caring, and feels utterly destroyed. He's constantly flaring in fear, anger, and a lot more emotion. He cares for himself very little, he is consumed by his past, he has a instinct that tells him what happens next. He has been abused by his people ever since he was five, and he never felt happy after that, until he met Phoebe. Backstory (Put in First Person) I had never been so hurt in my life, until I turned five, the people of Oracle Falls had planned to punish me for how my mother had killed so many of them over the years, how she was going to make me do the same, at one point; I gave up fighting back and just let them hit me over and over again with a whip. It hurt so much, but they never stopped, until my mother came and stopped them, at one point; my mother gave up, too. After a couple years, they knew I was to broken, so they stopped, too, and I was left with horrible memories stuck in my head, drowning out every bit of happiness I felt, My father left us due to a lot of fights with my mother, so I was left alone, destroyed, every bit of emotion I felt was sad... then they started asking me things, "Are you okay?" or, "Do you need help?" and my answer was always the same, "I'm fine." But truly... I wasn't, I was just too broken to tell the truth... but why does it matter? Why do you care about me...? Why does life need a Demigod who's strong, but doesn't fight when he's taken...? I used to remember happiness all the time, but now it's only brief moments... I would have memories: ''"You're alright, I won't let them take you again.." my mother said, rubbing my hair with her hand, whispering awesome moments about our family to me. ''But that was only seconds, the others.... hours.... Trivia *He always thinks for others first before himself. *He has a sister named Exclouct. *Wave used to murder his own people due to breaking rules, but he changed. *Wave is married to Phoebe :3 *Wave's voice is kinda deep, but he has a couple high pitch points when he's scared. Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:OC